Shattered Butterflies
by zi-chan
Summary: Enma has special abilities she dosen't know about, will she discover what she is capable of? What effect her presence in the Bzreau will bring to a curtain prince. Placed post Golden Army with slight changes. Nuada/OC mainly, Liz/HB, Abe/Nuala.


**Author's Note:** This is my first try at a fanfic for a long time now, I do hope you will like the plot. I know most of them start with someone new arriving, but hell, how else to introduce someone? ^^; Allso I made a fev changes, Professor Broom is alive, thought he is still sick. Allso I let Nuala and Nuada live, Liz destroyed the crown before the Golden army was actiwated.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own HellBoy (thought I would like to own Nuada *droooool*). I only own Enma and the occasional OC's.

* * *

**Shattered Butterflies**

**Chapter 1. Introductions**

Enma struggled through the crowd that gathered at the bus stop, desperately trying not to panic. She hated being near too much people, specially in small places, so much she rarely used an elevator if it was crowded.

Finally she found her way out and away from the mass of people and headed for her destination, which meant quite a long walk still, but she never minded a nice walk as the chilly authumn air swept trough her long black hair which was completely plain and cut straight at her elbows.

Enma thought about the last few days events, how she got here of all places. She worked as a freelance artist, meaning to starve to death if she didn't had any job at hand, and frankly, as much as Enma loved her so called job, she never felt she accomplished anything. Apart from the occasional galleries that asked her up for an exhibition she wasn't too known either. On her last exhibition, in the last weeks of summer a very-much-agent looking man stepped to her and handed Enma a letter. She didn't open it until everyone was gone, sitting down as she read the letter which was hand written, not at all official looking.

The letter was sent from a man she only had heard of, and though he didn't even exist. Professor Trevor Bruttenholm's handwriting was a little hard to read, all in all he asked her to go to New York to a place called Bureau. As much as she known they were some kind of company that investigated paranormal incidents, but nothing god knows what…well thats what she thought like the rest of the world.

Slowly Enma arrived at the huge gates that held a modern looking building behind them. She pulled her headphones out of her ears which kept her occupied during her walk. There were no guards, just an old looking communicator at the side of the gates. She stepped in front of it pondering if she should have really came here, but it was late to turn back now. She pushed the only button she saw and waited…and waited. After a minute a voice came from the other end, an old sounding male voice.

„Name" it wasn't a question.

„Enma Martins" she replied with a somewhat shaky voice.

There was a deadly silence for several minutes. She thought they won't let her in at all, that she got the place wrong. All her thought were proved wrong as the gates opened for her and she stepped in going for the front door.

Inside there was a huge hall, almost as big as the building looked from outside. She was in awe looking up at the marble pillars and shiny floor that made you think you will slip any minute. She noted the symbol in the middle, which looked like pure gold but she didn't believe it actually was. There was a reception desk up front and she turned to rush for it but when she was halfway, the dark figure of a man said „Stop"_ Like a machine _she though but stopped.

„The professor has been expecting you Miss Martins." he said and seemed to push a button on the desk. "Watch your hands andelbows" he said leaving her puzzled. She looked down as the ground began to move down, she noticed then that it was the place where the symbol was that moved down. She held a firm grip on her bag as the ground beneath her came to a stop and a huge metal door opened before her. There were other elevators like the one she came down with, at least 10 that she saw and could count. She didn't saw many people around, and wondered just how many people worked for the Bureau.

She slowly stepped in the huge metallic doors that shut after she was a few feet away from it. At the sight she almost gaped. It was a huge library, at least 3 floors in high and she could only imagine how big the place was. There were shelves so high full of books of all kind she didn't know how they reached them. There was a relatively big fireplace in the middle with a comfty looking old styled chair and desk full of open books. Not far from that there was a spiral staircase that went to the library's second floor. She wanted to run up it so badly and look around from there but she had to contain herself. After all, she had just arrived, she didn't wanted others to think she was completely nuts just yet.

Enma turned to what looked like a big fish tank but there weren't any fishes in it. She built up some courage to venture deeper into the library. As she did a door opened, it was much the same like the one she came in, but it seemed to lead to a hallway of some sort.  
An old looking man came in, stepping confidently towards her with the help of his walking stick.

„Excuse me for being late miss Martins, but my legs aren't the way they use to be." he chuckled, he seemed to be a kind man, and he reminded her a little bit of her grandfather.

„I see you didn't bought too much stuff with you" He looked at her bag.

She looked down as well „I'll have the rest of my stuff sent…uhm…" she was at loss of words.

„Ow, excuse me, I am Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, but call me Professor Broom for short as most do."

Enma was still in some kind of daze that started when she first stepped into the library, so the only thing she could manage was a nod.

„Now come with me Miss Martins, let me explain why I asked you to come here"

He led her to a hidden door in one of the bookcases, that held something like a personal office. He sat her down from across him at the table and poured the some drink she realized was water.

„First of all, I will like you to show me some of your work Miss Martins-"

„Please, call me Enma, everyone does so" she stepped in, looking down embarashed. The professor just nodded smiling at her warmly, she clearly was a shy and timid person.

„Enma, but I am more interested in your personal works, not the ones accepted by the culture, but what you only keep to your personal gallery" She was shocked none the less, she never really showed anyone her „private" works, mostly because they were of creatures and people that didn't existed, so she only had those at her online gallery. „Perhaps you have some here with you?" The professor asked.

„Just some..if that is fine." He nodded and she digged a blotter out of her bag handing it to him. He casually opened it going through the papers somewhat quickly. He didn't seemed to be interested in comissioning her, more likely he was searching for something.

„I have to admit, you're very good. May I ask where you got the ideas from?"

„Nowhere, the pictures just come to me, sometimes in dreams sometimes awake…" she felt utterly stupid at this time.

„Good, good, since when do you have this skill? Knowing the unknown that is."

„Excuse me?" Enma was puzzled now.  
Broom nooded and signaled for her to follow him, holding the blotter in one hand as he led the way out back to the library.

At first her brain didn't even process what she saw when they stopped in the middle of the library, standing in front of people she already known, she drew them! Her mind screamed to wake up.

Professor Broom stood in front of her facing the people she still didn't believe were in front of her.

„Everyone, I would like you all to meet Miss Enma Martins. I asked her to come here a few weeks before, coming across these." He handed the drawings to them.

The first one in line was a blue colored fishlike man, he held the drawing of himself carefully with a gloved hand. There was a detailed profile and several sketches of him swimming gracefully. The professor led her to him.  
„This is Abe Sapien, I found him alive several years ago in a tank. He has unique talent in reading people with his palm…unique….you will hear that word a lot around here." He chuncheled again as he moved on, she could hear Abe say how accurate the sketches were.

The next to him was a woman, about her height, with short dark hair. She held a similar portrait in her hand of herself, and a painted picture of her enflaming a house with little creatures burning around her, as much as she noticed, they were the thoothfaries they dealt with a few months before. Enma allso noted her growing belly.  
„Here we have Liz, she is human, however she possesses the power of fire." Liz held out a hand to her and Enma gladly took it. There was no need to demonstrate her powers, she seemed to know exactly what she is capable of.

Coming to a huge red skinned creature the professor didn't had to introduce him. Enma known of the unbelievable stories of Hellboy, and thus there were comicbooks about him, it seemed her drawings were more accurate. Especially the one that pictured him and the winged creature that saved his life a few months earlier. He waved with his stoned hand like a child.  
„This is HellBoy, I found him when he was a little baby and with him, the Bureau was born. I am sure you heard rumors about him." She nooded to him slowly smiling.

„Call me Red" he grinned.

Again they moved on.  
„And here are the newest additions to our group, Princess Nuala and Prince Nuada, they are both elves as you can see. I'd rather discuss later how they joined us, as it is a long story." The professor stepped out of the way. Nuala had a kind smile on her face bowing her head to her. Enma did the same custom thinking she must be the kindest person in the room, then she looked at Nuada, who was looking completely the same, just in male. Although his presence was much more darker and dominant. He nodded to her too, but she could tell he didn't liked to be here.

They settled around a table in the library, everyone looking at her drawings and it made her jumpy all of a sudden. Of course she understood why they thought it was strange, since she had literally accurate drawings of things she couldn't possibly have seen or heard of.

The most avestuck was aparently Nuada and Nuala, though the prince would never let it show on his face but his sister known he was just as stunned as she was. There were even pictures of them as children, in a lust forrest playing along innocently.

„When did ya' drew this? " Hellboy said as he held up the picture of him battling Nuada.

Enma looked down at her palms as she thought about the picture. „About a year…maybe a few months plus, minus." He blinked. Then he blinked again.

„You see" The professor started, drawing all attention to himself „I don't think it is possible she known of these things, and I'm positive she wouldn't lie about the dates. Thus, I think we may found ourself a new member to the group." At this point all of them looked at Enma and her cheeks flushed from the attention she got so suddenly.

„She's a Mesmer." Nuada spoke firmly, his voice left no questions.

„Their potential is in seeing the future or the past, the stronger ones can project images and illusions on their opponent as distraction or even to attack with those images." Nuala explained. The professor nodded in agreement.

„What do you say Enma? Would you like to work with us?" he asked her and when a broad smile crept across her face, he known the answer. „Good then, the ladies will show you your room, I must retire if you excuse me." He stood up sighing heavily. Enma saw HellBoy watch him till he left with a concerned expression. As much as the professor was agitated she could tell he was sick and the images that were roaming in the back of her mind weren't too good.

Liz was glad they had a new teammate, a female one at that, there were beginning to be to many men around the place. Nuala seemed happy about meeting Enma too, it seemed even in their world a mesmer was rare. She explained on their way to her room that Enma's power is born with, but it should be mastered, it won't develop into a weapon by itself. She allso offered a book, but since it was in their native elven language, she promised either her or her brother would help translating it, to know more of her powers.

The walk to her room wasn't too long, but there were several hallways, every one leading to a room, the biggest one was Liz's and HellBoy's. On either side of Enma's hallway to her room was Nuada and Nuala's, and since Abe stayed in his water tank mostly he didn't need a room.  
Enma learned that there was another teammate she didn't met yet, Dr. Krauss. He was away somewhere on researching, which made both Red and Nuada glad, they really didn't like the old ghost, specially when he was smarter then them both. But then again, who DID Nuada like? The girls also told her about the occasional missions they went to, but she Nuala and Liz would stay in the Bureau. Either Nuada nor Abe let the princess to come with them and she known she couldn't complain about it. Hellboy was much the same with Liz since she got pregnant.

Enma's room was relatively big, considering the flat she lived in before.  
It had a big bed at a wall, some shelves above it. A nightstand next to the bed and a cupboard at the other wall which came halfway separating the sleeping area from a small livingroom-like space with a sofa and matching armchair a small table in the middle. There was a non too big tv too. Behind the sofa was a desk with a chair and behind it to the wall a few bookshelves. All in all it looked comfty and a nice place to live in. The only thing Enma missed was the window, but she really couldn't complain about that. There was a door at the far end, which held the bathroom, with a bathtub, sink and toilet. There was a small cubboard there too.

Liz and Nuala showed her how she could lock and open her door with the code she was given and told her they will leave her to settle in.

Enma was glad to be left alone. She needed a lot of time to process what had happened a few hours ago. She doubt she could sleep tonight. She set her bag on the sofa and started to unpack. She put her sketchbooks and drawing equipment on the desk along with her laptop plugging it in. Then she emptied her few clothes she bought with her to the cubboard in the bedroom. She let the bed temp her as she sit on it and she was glad it felt comfty and not as hard as the matt she used as bed at home.

Now that everything was settled and she felt like she could get used to living with demons and elves, sleep slowly took over her.

* * *

**A/N:** Well thats all for the first chapter, I hope it wasnt too similar to other fics ^^; Thank you for reading so far, I promise to uptade soon!


End file.
